Harry Potter, the erotic gay fiction writer
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry is bored after saving the world, and develops a new hobby. Draco finds Harry's stories and asks the help of a certain dragon trainer to make one of Harry's fantasies come true. Harry/ Draco slash. Includes Harry/Draco/Charlie. Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Neville, and Harry/Ginny previous .
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

After Harry got rid of Voldemort, he had nothing to focus all his attentions on. So while he decided what he wanted to do, he went back to Hogwarts. He couldn't even fight with Malfoy anymore. The Malfoy heir had been only too happy to jump on the bandwagon, in his own way. He didn't fight with him anymore, but he did not fall all over himself trying to kiss up to him. He just stopped paying any attention to him, and Harry was perfectly happy with that, in the beginning.

Harry had helped both Draco and Mrs Malfoy during the wizarding trails. He would not let people get sent to Azkaban when they saved his life. Even if Malfoy continued to deny that he could have recognized Harry after that spell, telling the dark lord he couldn't be sure it was truly Harry Potter they had captured, Harry knew that there was no way that Malfoy had not recognized him. After all, you don't spend all your time studying your childhood nemesis, to not be able to recognize him because of some little disfiguring hex.

Only one word, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione would have been killed. But he saved them, at great risk to himself. Harry saw the recognition in his eyes when Malfoy looked at him, even if it was just for a second, Harry knew that the other man had recognized him. Mrs Malfoy had also saved his life, during the final battle; she had told Voldemort that Harry was dead, giving him the chance to get rid of Voldemort once and for all.

But now… Now Harry was bored. He still went to classes with Ron and Hermione, but he had realized he no longer wanted to chase after evil wizards for a living. He wanted to just relax and have fun. While Hermione and Ron were paying attention to Potions class, as they both needed their NEWTS for their chosen careers, Harry's mind began to wander…

Hermione had decided that she wanted to be a medi- wizard. She loved Potions and healing, and wanted to help people when she was done with school. She was planning on doing an internship at St Mungo's if she managed to get her NEWTS. She and Ron had still not realized that they belonged together, but Harry was sure it would not be long before it happened. Ron still wanted both him and Harry to be aurors. Harry just hoped that one day Ron would accept that he had enough of evil bastards to be content to let him chose his own job.

Draco had been trying to forget that Harry had helped him. He did not want to accept that the Gryffindor had saved his mother from Azkaban; he was having trouble with this for weeks. When Draco returned to Hogwarts, he tried to ignore him. Then Draco realized how nicely Harry had grown up.

Maybe he should make peace with him, he thought. He recently found out that he had been looking at him differently; the thought was confusing to him. After a while though, it made sense. He had never been attracted to Pansy in the way he thought he ought to be, and could not stand the idea of having sex with any woman, Pansy or anyone else.

This is why Draco decided, I am going to befriend Harry, whether he likes it or not. He just was not sure exactly how to go about doing this. Draco was sitting in class, looking at the back of Harry's head, and considered what to do. I will just talk to him, say thank you. Hopefully things can develop from there.

Harry was surprised when he left the Potions class, and heard a voice calling him.

"Potter!" Malfoy said loudly. Harry knew who it was, he could tell the voice anywhere, but he decided to hear out what the Slytherin wanted from him. When Harry stopped, Draco could not believe he was about to have a chance to speak to this man who may have saved his life.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry said his voice curious as to what Malfoy wanted. He had been avoiding Harry since they came back from holidays, so Harry had no idea what the blond would do or say. "I wanted to speak to you alone." He muttered.  
"Sure." Harry said leading Draco into an empty classroom for their apparent conversation.

When they were both in the classroom, Draco closed the door behind them. He did not want anyone bursting in and seeing them, thinking they were up to mischief or anything. Harry tried to focus on anything in the classroom, except the other male. He was looking at the walls, the desks, reading the foul writing on the table he was sitting on. Draco could not understand why Harry would not look at him, but he was not about to give up. He needed to take the chance. Perhaps Harry was also gay, and all the tension between them had just been sexual frustration, Draco considered happily to himself.

"Yes?" Harry asked, as it seemed clear that Draco was not going to say anything. Until Harry looked up, Draco remained quiet. "Potter, look at me for fuck sakes, I won't bite you." Strangely, Harry looked at him and laughed, and then he said something Draco had not been expecting: "Who says I don't want you to?"

This made Draco blush and Harry laughed in horror at his own teasing. He could not be flirting with Malfoy? Could he? He wasn't even gay. But Harry kept eye contact, loosing himself in the sea of those grey eyes. His mind was filling up with dirty things he wanted to do with the Slytherin, and Harry had no idea where this was coming from, he had never even been with anyone, let alone a male.

"I'm sorry. I have been acting like a brat over the last few weeks, and I wanted to let you know that my mother and I will be forever thankful for saving our asses from Azkaban." Draco said in a rush, worried he would not get to the point with the focus those green eyes were placing on him. He felt himself get uncomfortable, noticing that he and Harry were alone in the room, there was nobody around, he could just kiss the Gryffindor, and all that could happen was that Harry would push him off. He could always deny that anything happened if Harry told everyone he was gay.

"Well that was all I wanted to say." Draco said. Harry was still looking at him. Harry had said nothing during the entire speech. "Oh well, I guess we are even?" Harry questioned.

"Uhm, yeah well, that was all, so I'll get going then." Draco said.

"Let's call a truce." Harry said out of nowhere and Draco could dance for joy.

"Does this mean we are friends now?" Draco asked, secretly hoping.

"We will see, Draco." Harry said, seemingly not realizing the use of the Slytherin's first name.

"Then I'll see you around then, Harry." Draco said, and left without another word. He needed to take a cold shower before he went to his next class; he did not want Pansy thinking she had anything to do with his current state of excitement.

After Harry's strange meeting with Draco, he was feeling very excited and was considering all the many things he wanted to do with the other male. He could not get all these thoughts out of his head. Harry had no idea who he knew who could be gay. So he did not even know who to talk to about this possible revelation about his sexuality. This was when Harry realized that there was something he could do, he would write all these fantasies down, so that he could get them out of his head.

Perhaps then he would stop thinking so much about the Slytherin in that way, and then he could be friends with him. It seemed like Draco wanted to be his friend, Harry had no idea why, but he was content to think that Draco would not just want him for status, like many others do. This would be a good thing, especially when Ron and Hermione realized that they wanted to be together.

This is how Harry decided to become an erotic gay fiction writer. He decided that he wanted to talk to Hermione. He knew that she would be able to help him; he was just worried that she would judge him for his sexual preferences. When he found Hermione with a book in the common room, he decided against asking for her help.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said causing the bushy haired woman to look up at him from her reading.

"Hi Harry. What's up?" She said and he worried she might expect something.

"I spoke to Malfoy. We made a truce. He thanked me for testifying for him and his mother." Harry said trying to deflect from his reeling thoughts.

"Cool." Was all she replied before she looked down at her book again for a moment. Then she looked at him again. "Did you know he is gay?" She added.

Harry was shocked, but this made it so much easier. When he was ready to think about the fact that he may be gay himself, he would just talk to Draco. He would ask him how he realized he was gay, and then he could make an assessment about if this was what he felt. Perhaps he was just curious, or perhaps he was just bi.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_I was alone in my room, when suddenly, I heard a noise. It was Draco. He came into my room. I had no idea how he got in, but suddenly I did not care as my eyes took in the man in front of me. He was standing there, dressed only in silk boxers. His grey eyes were shining with mischief. I felt my own excitement as I saw his. He didn't say a word; he walked over to me and sat down on my lap._

_Then his warm mouth touched mine in a feather light kiss. He moved up and down on my lap. His hands were all over me, and I didn't want to stop him. I just submitted to this other man completely._

_I had never been this turned on in my life. My inadequacy showed, but he managed to pull my own pyjama top over my head, then he wrapped his long white legs around my waist. I could feel his arousal pressing into my stomach, our mouths clashing against each other._

_Draco was moaning into my mouth._

_"Harry." He moaned._

_His first words in my room, and I moaned back in complete submission to the other man. I could no longer stay upright, and Draco lowered me to the bed, before pulling down my boxers and staring down into my eyes, while removing his own. Then suddenly, he was on top of me again and our naked bodies rubbed together beautifully. We both came before long, not doing anything other than kissing passionately, our hands on one another, and our bodies moving against one another, creating the most amazing friction on both of our aching erections._


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Harry had no idea this would happen, once he started writing all his fantasies down, they only became more real and more vivid. He could no longer look at the Slytherin without all these thoughts flooding unbidden into his head. He had no idea how long he could keep hiding what he was feeling from the other man.

"Draco." Harry said trying to catch the blonde's attention between classes.

"Hi Harry." Draco said in response, pulling his bag further up his shoulder, it seemed to be slipping down. Harry did not know what made him offer, he had no idea if he could be alone with Draco at all, but he managed to say this before he could consider the consequences.

"Could I carry that for you?" Harry asked. Draco could not understand how the other man was reasoning, but he was not about to turn him down, so he nodded. Harry took the bag from him, and walked off with him down the passage.

"Is this not strange to you, Potter?" Draco said while they walked.

"No not really. I'm helping you. This way I get some chance to talk to you." Harry replied.

"About what?" Draco said and this caught the Gryffindor by surprise.

"Just things," Harry said vaguely, "isn't that what friends do?"

To this, Draco had no real answer, but he nodded again anyway. "I suppose."

"I have decided I want to be a writer." Harry burst out suddenly.

"That's nice Harry." Draco said, he could not believe that he did not want to be an auror anymore, Weasley still planned on becoming one, or so he heard.

"You don't want to know why?" Harry said his green eyes were suddenly alight with some emotion that Draco could not identify.

"Uhm okay, why?" Draco asked. Maybe Harry wanted to share this with him and this pleased Draco immensely, although he managed to keep this part to himself.

"I am so tired of fighting everyone." Harry replied sincerely and Draco felt his heart break at all the pain this man had to go through. He wished he could wipe away all Harry's pain, and just make him happy.

"You don't have to fight anymore, Harry. You did more than you could ever be expected to." Draco said and this brought a smile to Harry's face. Harry had not been expecting to ask Draco if it was true that it was gay, well, at least the thought had not consciously occurred to him, before he walked off with Draco. But by the time they reached his room, Harry had to say something else. Draco had seen that the Gryffindor was lost in thought, and left the man to contemplate whatever it was he was going to say.

"Draco, are you gay?" Harry asked suddenly, and Draco had the feeling that the Harry had been thinking about this more than just during their walk to his room.

"Yes, Harry. But that doesn't mean anything between us needs to change, I don't want you treating me any differently than you would the Weasel. Oops, I mean Weasley." Draco explained joking, and Harry laughed at the slip of his tongue. Well, that's what Draco believed. Harry could not understand how his staring went unnoticed, but he was not sure he was ready to tell anyone how he felt, even Draco.

At least he could now consider the fact that Draco may actually be attracted to him as well, and his writers mind went wild with fantasies about the blond. They went into Draco's room, and Harry put his bag down with Draco's on the bed, using the moment with his back to Draco, to compose himself. Harry wished that Draco would just pin him to that bed. Draco's bed was done in gorgeous Slytherin greens and silvers, and was made out of the finest silk material, the kind Draco wore in his previous fantasy. The green and silver of the Slytherin colours also made him think of how their eyes would be complemented by them, he could image Draco's eyes being that colour when he was withering in ecstasy.

"Let's play chess." Draco said as to stop himself from jumping the brunet. Draco thought he must have no idea how appealing he was being, sitting on Draco's bed, wearing a smile that says: "Take me." And his eyes that are again watching him with the unnamed emotion that made his blood boil.

Harry was not sure why he didn't mind losing; he had always been so competitive. He thought that it may have something to do with relinquishing all control over the situation, and he had the feeling that was what he was going to do with Draco. If Draco wanted him, he could pursue him. He would never say no, but he was tired of doing the chasing, he had enough of that.

"Are you still dating the female Weasley?" Draco said, breaking into Harry's thoughts, reminding him of another reason he was in one of the Slytherin 8th year's rooms. Harry nodded, before he realized he was being impolite.

"It's always been expected of me. I was never even attracted to her. I mean, I care about her, but I will always see her as Ron's sister, never anything more. She still believes we are going to get back together and get married, and I just don't see how I could get out of that." Harry explained, his eyes pleading with Draco to give him reason to give up on her.

"I see." Draco said however. He could understand. His parents had the same notions about him marrying into a pureblood family, someone with the wealth and status he deserved, and carrying on the bloodline. Thank heavens his parents had accepted that he was gay, and no longer forced him to look for a wife. He knew they still expected him to settle down with a nice pureblood man, and continue the Malfoy line, but they decided to let him play the field a bit, and then marry someone that he wanted, instead of someone they chose. It was hard on the Malfoy family, but first and foremost, they wanted their son to be happy.

Draco explained this to Harry, and told him that perhaps the Weasley family might feel the same. After all, if they loved him, wouldn't they want him to be happy, no matter whom he chooses to be with? Harry wondered if maybe Draco wanted him to break up with Ginny for another reason all together, he was hoping Draco was jealous. He was going to play hard to get with Draco though, and he was hoping this man would finally be the one he was looking for.

"You are right." Harry said, as they finished their second or third game, he lost count. Both of them had been enjoying this break from reality, were they could only focus on spending time together. "I am going to break it off with her, once and for all. I deserve to be happy, and in a relationship with someone I feel passionate about." Harry said and stood up to leave. The smile he was giving Draco was taking his breath away. "Goodnight, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow then. You can tell me how it went." Draco said, a little breathless, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"If I don't show up for breakfast, I am probably in the hospital wing." Harry said joking, but suddenly he went a little pale, remembering how fiery the redhead can be when she gets angry. Thank heavens he never slept with her, Harry thought after he left. He was looking for Ginny.

Harry found it odd that he found his girlfriend talking very closely with Neville. They were on the couch in the common room, sitting against one another, practically whispering in each other's ears. Could they be? Harry couldn't believe his luck if they were. "Hey guys. What you talking about?" Harry said loudly, warning them of his presence. He started to suspect he was right when they broke apart suddenly, and Neville started blushing.

"Harry." Ginny said. She had not been expecting her boyfriend so soon. She stood up and gave him and strange, one armed hug. "We need to talk." Harry said and he saw her blanch. Were they really having an affair? He didn't care to find out. He just wanted to be free to date someone else. Not that he was planning on asking, but he wanted to be, just in case Draco got over what was keeping him from making a move, being the bold Slytherin he knows and likes.

Ginny followed Harry to the other side of the room. She had a feeling she knew were this was going. She had not been satisfied in the relationship for a long time. She had felt more than ready to take things to the next step, but Harry always had some excuse. When she started sleeping with Neville, at first it had just been about the sex, but as they spent a bit of time together, she had realized that he was really the perfect man for her. They both had a love of plants, and both wanted to return to Hogwarts to be teachers one day. In the meantime, they also both wanted to travel, to the same places.

"Ginny. I think we should break up." Harry said and he could see her face looked relieved. He had not expected this. "You're relieved?" Harry was in shock, she and Neville must have been… disgusting visuals assaulted his mind, and he quickly replaced it with one of his favourite memories, a fantasy that included Draco.

"I'm sorry Harry. I just couldn't wait for you anymore. You said you had not wanted me to before, and after you hardly paid any attention to me anymore." Ginny said having the grace to look sheepish. Harry nodded, "You and Neville?"

Ginny confirmed it, and Harry walked off to his room, pleased to be rid of her. Let Neville have her, he deserved her, Harry thought, at first a bit bitterly, but then he realized how this had been what he had wanted, and just let it all go. Then he sat at his desk, grabbed a quill and parchment, and started to write down everything his artistic mind conjured up.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_I was tired and sweaty from Quiddich, the game against Slytherin was harsh. It always was. Something inside me made me long to beat the blonde haired Slytherin, even if it was just for the show. Since I made peace with Draco, I saw the game as friendly competition. I felt thankful for that, because that meant I could now stare at him with rather a different purpose._

_So I hang around a little longer than the rest, waiting for the Gryffindor's to leave the showers, until it was quite deserted. Then I walked off to the changing rooms, getting undressed quickly from my sweaty gear, dropping it to the floor in a heap. Then I took a towel, placing it on the benches, but walked naked over to the shower, turning it on high. I was walking with a hard-on since the game, and as I stepped underneath the water, I felt the hot water prickle my sensitive skin, running down my chest and my cock. I ran my hand down my chest, taking my cock in my hands and wanking it languidly. I imagined I could feel someone watching me, but I was so far gone already that I stubbornly refused to stop and open my eyes, looking for the weirdo that was watching me._

_Then I heard a movement just outside the shower, and I just had to look. My hands halted their merciless teasing on my shaft, and my eyes focused on the most beautiful sight in the world. A hard and naked Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin king. My body reacted even more to the visual stimulation than my own hands, the man that had been part of my fantasies since the beginning of the year was now naked and walking under the water of my shower. I had no time to think about what the Slytherin was doing there, before he captured my lips with his in one sudden movement, pressing me against the shower wall._

_I kissed him back with passion, and our kiss progressed until his hands were groping my ass, when I tried to move my hands into the soft blond hair, he stopped suddenly. "No touching me." Draco almost growled, and then moved out of the shower, making me whine at the lack of the wonderful pressure. I almost thought this was the end of it, when he grabbed his want and pointed it at me._

_I looked at him, half-scared, half-awed, and he seemed to notice the change in my mood. Then he whispered: "Trust me, Harry. I won't hurt you." His voice seemed sincere and still husky from being horny, so I nodded mutely. Wondering when in my life I decided that trusting Draco was a good idea. "Hold your hands above your head." He demanded and I instantly complied, it felt wonderful to just give over control once in a while. Draco smiled at me, before saying a spell, leaving my hands tied with a scarf above my head. I almost laughed when my body got even harder at the thought. I couldn't move, I just had to stand there and let the blond set the pace, letting him touch me and kiss me._

_How can he know what I want so badly? I thought, as I saw him place his wand back down and walking over to me again. He kissed me again, passionately and with raw emotions, his hands went all over me, touching me with soft, gentle caresses. I moaned into his mouth as his one finger was teasing my ass. "Do you want to be fucked by this cock, Potter?" He said with a teasing smirk, taking his long hard length into his hand. I moaned loudly, moving my legs apart._

_"Say it, Potter. I need you to submit to me." Draco said seriously, holding back all his attentions for a tortuous second. "Yes, Draco. Fuck me, please touch me, fuck me with that amazing cock of yours." I muttered out almost without catching breath. Draco's eyes went wide at my easy confession. "Oh, Harry, you're practically gagging for this." He said smugly before using his fingers to brush my prostate, opening me up for his monster._

_Before I could whine for more, he was guiding his large erection towards my virgin hole. I can't believe this man is about to fuck me, I've been dreaming about his gorgeous body all year, and now I can have him. I felt the pain as he entered me, not delicately. He was holding my hips as his cock filled me up. He pushed inside me in one go, making me gasp in pain and pleasure. I saw and felt him still underneath me, until I whined and begged him to move. "Draco, please please fuck, merlin I need you…" I moaned, trying to move to force him deeper into me. He took way too long to start moving, and I realized he was trying to stop himself from coming, just from the heat of being inside me._

_When we came, he untied my hands with his, taking the scarf and tossing it to the ground, then pulling me into his arms and taking me out of the shower, the water having already turned ice cold, and laid me down on my towel, before lying down next to me. Then I fell asleep with my head on his chest, still in the glow of my orgasm._


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**Please R&R!**

For once, Harry was happy. He no longer needed to pretend to be with Ginny. He was shocked that she had cheated, but realized it had been a hidden blessing, if she was happy, he could be happy without thinking that he ruined her life or something.

He told Ron and Hermione, Ron was just as surprised as Harry was, he had no idea this affair had been going on behind Harry's back. At this, Hermione just sighed and told them they were the most oblivious males on the planet. Harry took this as indication she knew something. "Why didn't you tell me, Herm?" Harry asked, a bit annoyed that his best friend would keep his cheating exes secret.

"Sorry, Harry. She promised me it would stop. She said she still loved you and wanted to fix things. Why did you break up with her then, if you didn't know?" Hermione asked, and Harry knew he had dug himself into a hole. "I wasn't happy." He mumbled softly, but he was sure they had both heard him.

"Well, personally I am glad neither of you are playing games anymore. You two should have never dated." Ron said, surprising both of them. They had always assumed that he would agree with the family, that Harry and Ginny was the perfect couple and should get married to make Harry a legal part of the Weasley family. "It would have been sweet for you to be my real bro, Harry, but quite honestly, I think you would have been better suited with Bill or Charlie." Ron continued without thinking, and Harry's mouth dropped in shock.

"Your brothers are gay?" Harry said, and Ron blushed as he noticed what he had given away. "Sorry, Harry. I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean that you were…"

Then Harry laughed. "I think I am." He admitted reluctantly.

Neither Harry nor Hermione had any idea what was coming next, when suddenly Ron blurted: "Could I set you up with one of them?" Then Harry couldn't hold back his laughter, his best friend wanted to set him up with one of his brothers, Harry had never thought he would see the day. "Thanks, Ron. But I already have my eye on someone." Harry admitted when he could breathe, his stomach still aching from the good five minutes of laughter.

Harry had been enjoying his new hobby a lot, and was thinking he may become a real writer one day, but for the time being, it was fun to just write about sex. Mainly, well, sex with a specific blond male. Harry found a diary that was lying around, that could be closed with a simple, yet intricate spell. This would stop any of the other 8th years finding it, and thinking they had permission to read it. Harry's last entry in the diary, he sat writing out by the lake, there was a hole in the tree he was sitting against, so if anyone showed up quickly, he could hide it in there and fetch it later.

This last entry, also involved Draco, but Harry had become a little more adventurous in his fantasies, and turned it into a threesome, involving none other than Charlie Weasley. This was after hearing from Ron that he was also gay, and apparently a right slut. Harry had thought the idea of a threesome sounded kinky, even if he never saw himself being able to share the Slytherin male with anyone else. He was starting to wonder if Draco was going to make a move, before he realized rather suddenly that the Slytherin still did not know that Harry was single. That would change soon though, Harry thought.

Draco had been walking around on the Hogwarts grounds, and when he saw Harry sitting under the tree, he wanted to go straight over and speak to him (no pun intended, of course). Then when he saw Harry was leaning over a book, writing with a glazed look in his eyes, he stood and watched for a while instead. He saw Harry close the book, and then when he reached Harry, he secretly tried to hide the book away in the hole in the tree. Now Draco's attention was caught, there was no way he could leave without seeing what that book contained; it was just part of his nature.

"Hello Harry." He said happily, even though he realized the other male already saw he was coming over, pretending not to notice the book he had with him. "What you doing?" Draco continued in a friendly tone. Harry smiled, seemingly at ease, thinking Draco didn't see the book.

"I have just been staring out at the river, enjoying my new freedom." Harry said, winking boldly at the Slytherin. "You mean? You guys broke up? That's great!" Draco said, sitting down close beside him. Draco still had no idea that this gorgeous man was gay, and not just teasing because he knew Draco was. Harry nodded happily. "She had been cheating on me. Hehe. How strange is it that I think of that as lucky?" Harry said.

"Wow. I would have been furious." Draco said.

"I would have been if I loved her, but I don't think I ever did." He muttered back.

"At least it's behind you now, and you can be with someone you love." Draco replied, stunning Harry speechless.

"I mean… You should be with someone who makes you happy, that's all." Draco tried to explain, blushing furiously. Draco was surprised when Harry suddenly stood up, making excuses that he should leave, and Draco was disappointed. He was having fun spending time with Harry, and even if he was curious about what was in his diary, he did not want him to just go running off suddenly.

"Why? Was it something I said?" Draco prompted, surprising himself.

"No, don't worry. I just forgot I had something important I needed to get done. I'll see you around, okay?" Harry said, and this made Draco feel a little better. Draco nodded, and then Harry disappeared without another word.

Harry was shocked when he remembered that he had forgotten something very important, it was weekend, and he had been given permission to attend his godson's first birthday. He was horrified at the thought that he was almost late, and when he ran off to Dumbledore's office, he reached the others with merely seconds left to spare. Hermione shook her head at him, but before she could start scolding him for cutting things so close, they had to take hands and felt the portkey apperate them to Teddy's first birthday party.

Since Draco was now left completely alone with just the swamp monster for company, he pulled the book out of the tree and leaned back against it. He realized there was a locking charm on it, but Draco had many diaries, so he tried out the spells he knew, and on about the third or fourth try, he managed to get it open. Draco opened the book, and then read the inside of the front cover, where there stood, in the best version of Harry's handwriting (that Draco had ever seen):

_Harry Potter's book of fantasies. This is 100% fiction (even if I wish it wasn't)._

_Do not read! I will hunt you down, find you and murder you in a very painful way. _

Draco could not help laughing at this. He could almost imagine in his head the way Harry's face would look as he wrote this silly warning. He wondered if Harry had thought that if someone broke into his diary, they would care if he was warning them not to read it. In all honesty, that just made Draco all the more curious. He was about to see into Harry's mind, and the thought of this excited him. So without further ado, he opened to the first page and he began to read.

His eyes went wider and wider as he read page after page of sex stories, all involving him. When he reached the last page, he saw that Harry had written about them having a threesome with Charlie Weasley, and Draco had to admit that the thought of having those two men naked, made him very excited.

When he was done reading, he had a quick wank and cleaned himself up before leaving the book in the tree and leaving for the Owlery. If this is what Harry wanted, who was Draco to deny him? He was about to find the perfect way to get exactly what he wanted. So when Draco reached his owl, he took out a scroll of parchment and scribbled a note to Charlie Weasley, requesting to speak to him.

He knew he was taking a shot in the dark that the redhead would reply, but he couldn't help but feel strangely optimistic. A few days later, he met Charlie for the first time, and told him about the plan he had thought out, even telling him about the diary and the last entry. Draco was shocked when Charlie agreed, now they just had to go find Harry. In a few hours, Draco thought, I could no longer be a virgin.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Please R&R**

Harry went back to the tree next to the river; he needed to go fetch the diary. He had been swamped with fantasies of Draco, and he wanted to write more down in the book. He tucked the diary away in his robes, after shrinking it. Then he just sat there outside, enjoying some alone time in the sun. He was shocked out of his mind when he saw none other than Charlie Weasley walking up to him over the Hogwarts grounds. He was worried he was fantasizing, but when Charlie smiled at him and said: "Hey Harry. I was looking for you." he noticed that he must be real.

"What a surprise, Charlie. What are you doing here?" Harry said, standing up.

"I came to see you; I received a lovely proposition from a friend of yours. Would you take a walk with me?" Harry didn't know what was going on, he had just been thinking about the dragon tamer, and the next he was there, and looking for him? What could possibly be going on? Harry nodded, and Charlie held out a hand to help pull him up, which he took without hesitation. When he was standing, Charlie kept his hand in his a bit longer than Harry had thought was necessary.

"Harry, I heard you and Ginny broke up." Charlie explained as they walked around the grounds. Harry nodded, and then added: "Yeah, she was seeing Neville behind my back."

"That's terrible, Harry." Charlie said, and started them walking in the direction of the castle. Harry thought this was strange, but followed him anyway. After a minute or so of walking in silence Harry said. "It's actually not all that bad."

"Oh really?" Charlie asked in response.

"I have sort of fallen for someone." Harry admitted shyly. Charlie, after speaking to Draco, had no doubt of who this person was. Charlie was shocked when the Slytherin had told him that he had no idea if Harry wanted him. Charlie could not believe how naïve the blond was being; it was clear as daylight that Harry was just as smitten with him as Draco was with him. Charlie had been in many relationships, he knew what love looked like, he chose to play around, filling his time with fuck buddies, but he knew if he ever looked at someone with the expression Harry was using, that he would not let that person go. Charlie knew that he should not want these two men, but he couldn't help it, they were both so gorgeous that when he was given the opportunity, he jumped at the thought. He was starting to get ahead of himself, imaging being with them later on, but realized he had to distract himself before Harry noticed he was getting turned on.

"Already? With who?" Charlie said, smiling sweetly to cover his thoughts.

"It's been coming on for years, but I just noticed. I'm in love with Draco, Charlie."

"That's cool." Charlie said, shocking the brunet again. "I figured it was just a matter of time before you both realized how perfect you are for each other." Harry was now more confused than ever, and still hadn't said anything about the fact that they were walking towards the castle, and by now they had reached the doors. "You knew?" Harry asked finally.

"Oh Harry, everyone seems to know except for the two of you. You should tell him." Charlie said as they started walking down a very familiar looking corridor. "Where are we going?" Harry asked, even when inside him he knew they were walking towards the Room of Requirement. Charlie gave him a knowing smirk, which reminded Harry of Draco. "It's a secret." Charlie replied. This entire situation was reminding Harry to much of his fantasy of him. Without considering the factor of Draco, Harry was a man, and the thoughts of what they could do was already getting Harry turned on.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron was looking at Hermione, she had her nose buried in a book, and he could see a curl of her lovely hair falling from behind her ear, and across her face. He had been in love with her for so long, but he had no idea how to make a move. He was worried about losing their friendship, making things weird between them if she didn't feel the same. He couldn't help being jealous during the period she was with Victor. She had told him that it hadn't worked out because he lived to far away, and now that he was a Quiddich player for a national team, the travelling would be even more. Harry kept telling him to grow a pair and ask her out already, but he wasn't sure he could handle the rejection from her.

After all, it was not as if Ron had any relationship experience to fall back on, the potion thing with Lavender didn't count, after all. When he caught himself again, Hermione had brushed the hair from her face, and was looking at him with a stern expression. "Ron, we need to get some studying done, and I can't focus with you staring at me." Hermione said, blushing lightly. Ron couldn't help himself.

"You're just… so beautiful Herm." Ron admitted, turning the same colour as his hair.

"I am? You think I am beautiful?" She asked, smiling at him. Perhaps he wanted her, after all. Ron nodded, he was in it now. He may as well confess all of it. "Hermione, I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world, I have been in love with you for some time now, and I was wondering… Hermione, would you go out with me?"

Hermione could not believe it; he was finally asking her out. This is what she had wanted all along, she couldn't have been happier. "Yes, Ron." She said and jumped into his arms, tossing the book aside and kissing him with all the pent up emotions she had been carrying around. Ron just kissed her back, smiling against her lips, he was so happy that he finally had this shot to be with the girl he loved. He pulled her onto his lap, deepening the kiss even more, winding his arms around her waist.

As Harry stepped into the Room of Requirement, and he saw his crush laying there on the bed, wearing only a pair of black boxers, looking nervous, everything snapped into place. "You both… you read my diary, didn't you?" He said his heart in his throat. Was this some trick? They couldn't both want him, could they? "Yes, Harry." Draco admitted rather shyly. Harry startled when he heard Charlie close the door behind them with a loud click.

...

Charlie saw both the younger men were equally shy, and he would not be surprised if they were both virgins, so he made it easier. He started undressing slowly, and both the men watched him with lustful eyes. "Oh Merlin, I want you both so badly." He murmured, and this seemed to be the push Harry was looking for, because Harry took the few steps towards him, pulling his own shirt over his head, and when he reached Charlie, walked right up to him, leaning in to kiss him. Draco was surprised, and he couldn't help getting hard at the sight unfolding before his eyes. Even though Charlie had not been expecting the sudden boldness, he kisses back fiercely without hesitation, running his hands experimentally over the brunet's chest.

Draco was staring in wonder at the brunet, and suddenly wished he had the guts to walk over and claim Harry's lips himself. When Harry and Charlie were both in their boxers, Harry pulled away from Charlie after Charlie whispered something in his ear that Draco didn't hear. What Charlie said was: "Can you see how badly he wants you?" against Harry's neck. With sudden Gryffindor boldness, he walked over to the Slytherin half-naked on the bed, with the most lustful expression Draco had ever seen. Then he heard Harry growl low in his throat, and both the other males almost came instantly.

Without giving Draco any chance to respond in any way, he pounced on the blond, claiming his lips in a passionate, bruising kiss. Draco's breath was taken away when he felt himself harder than he had ever been in his life. After Charlie had watched the younger two make out for a bit, he almost wanted to leave them to it, but he knew once they got together he would never have the chance to be with both of them. So without considering how perverted he was being, he walked over to the two on the bed, and pulled down the Gryffindor's boxers, and he moaned into Draco's mouth as his cock brushed against the material before it was pulled down. Then Charlie threw the boxers on the floor, and whined at the sight of Harry's ass. When Harry felt that he was completely naked, he moved up from Draco and smirked at the look on the blonds face.

Now that Harry had stopped kissing Draco, he remembered there was another person in the room, Draco had moved up on his arms, and without a word, both Charlie and Harry turned their attention on the blond. Charlie went up to him and started kissing him, and then Harry made the bold move to divest the blond of his own boxers. Charlie was now the only one who still had any form of clothing, but couldn't be bothered. With one quick word he had rid himself of his boxers, and resumed kissing every inch of the blonde's neck and face. Harry, on the other hand, had his hands and mouth much lower. His mouth was placing gentle love-bites on his stomach and his hands had finally reached Draco's length.

He was running his hands up and down, and Draco moaned into Charlie's mouth, his hips bucking up into the hands that were around his aching erection. Just when Draco was about to come from all the sensations, Harry let go of his cock, making him whine loudly in disappointment. However, Draco quickly caught on when Harry muttered the spell to lube his fingers, and started teasing Draco's hole. Charlie saw the preparation that Harry was going through with Draco, and with his own muttered spells he had Harry all ready to take his own rather large hard cock. Harry gasped, he knew this was coming, that he would be fucking Draco as Charlie was fucking him, but he hadn't thought that Charlie would just use a spell to prepare him.

Charlie was in a hurry, he wanted to be inside Harry so bad, feeling the brunet's hole tight around his cock. Draco noticed this, and while he was still kissing Charlie, his hands went down to wind into Harry's untameable hair. Charlie didn't mind, he just took his own cock in his fist with Draco's, and pumped them. "Harry, oh please fuck me." Draco whined, and the other two both moaned, Harry wanted to be inside Draco so badly, he couldn't take it anymore. Without another word, Draco stopped kissing Charlie and turned around, on all fours, with his ass in the air. Harry's breath caught, but he still eased over to Draco, and started guiding his cock into the man waiting beneath him.

When he had eased his cock into Draco, both of them moaned at the pleasure spiking through them. Charlie saw that Harry was buried inside Draco, and moved over to push his cock into Harry. Draco could almost not wait till Charlie was seethed inside Harry before he started pushing back into the brunet. As soon as Charlie was inside Harry, he started moving his hips hard and ruthlessly. He gave the other man no time to adjust before pounding into him hard, and Harry pushed back on the thrust. Then he started with the same rhythm on Draco, pushing back into Charlie as the man was fully inside him. It didn't take long before the younger two's orgasms overtook them, both muttering incoherently. As soon as Charlie came, he pulled out of the Gryffindor, and all three of them fell to the bed, gasping for breath.

...

The other two couldn't move, so Charlie muttered a cleaning spell with a chuckle before standing up and with a few more spells, Charlie was completely dressed and walked over to the door. Then he looked back over his shoulder just as the two other men were moving in to cuddle one another on the bed, and he pointed his wand at them, and the blankets were covering them. "Later, dudes. It has been awesome."


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**Please R&R! :)**

When Draco woke up, he could feel the Gryffindor wrapped around him, his leg in between Draco's, and his one arm over his chest. Draco had his head on Harry's chest, and could feel the heart beat under his ear. Draco did not want to ever leave but he had no idea what this all meant to Harry. He believed he knew Harry, but the truth was that he just couldn't be sure if Harry wanted to date him, or if this was just a one night stand. The cuddling, well, Draco could admit that he had been glad for it, but he no longer had any reason to stay.

Then he felt Harry move, and when those green eyes opened and looked at him, he could see pure love in those green emerald eyes. "Draco, you're still here?" Harry said softly, moving his head to place a kiss on his cheek. Then his face burst into a wonderful smile. "So this all really happened?" Harry said again when Draco didn't reply. "Yes, Harry." Draco said, moving to get up, he had to leave.

"Where are you going then?" Harry asked confused.

"It's after 5, I need to get back, people will be wondering where I am." Draco tried to explain. He couldn't help but try to keep the disappointment off his face. Then Harry surprised Draco by asking: "Draco, was this just about sex to you?" Harry's eyes alight with emotions.

"No, Harry." He admitted reluctantly, and the answering expression on Harry's face was the second most gorgeous sight Draco had ever seen in his life.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Draco? I have been in love with you since the beginning of the year, and I must have known all along that we were meant to be together."

"Yes, of course you silly git. I'm in love with you too." Draco replied, smiling back dazzlingly.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him into another fierce kiss. "Harry, I honestly need to get going, babe." Draco said the last word almost a whisper.

"I like that. Okay okay, you can go." Harry said sweetly.

"It was amazing, you know. I'm so glad I gave my virginity to you." Draco said, forgetting his shyness. "That was your first time, mine too." Harry said.

"I would have loved to have given you mine too, but at least you were here for it."

"Charlie was your first?" Draco said grumpily.

"But hopefully you will soon make me forget him." Harry said with a sexy smile.

'I think that could be arranged." Draco said again turning to leave. They had been getting dressed during this conversation, and by now Draco had no reason left not to go. "Sneak into my room tonight, we can talk more." Draco said over his shoulder, and then he blew Harry a kiss, before leaving, worried that he would lose his resistance and never leave.

Harry spent a little while cleaning up the room, using his wand to make up the bed and sighing in pleasure. He ran his fingers over the sheets, now clean, and remembered seeing Draco almost naked, the way his mouth tasted, the way it felt when Harry was inside him. Then he left the Room of Requirement, and rushed off to find his two best friends to tell them he had a boyfriend.

Harry was shocked when he came across his two best friends snogging, but was secretly pleased that he had seen it coming a mile off. "Hey!" Harry said loudly, causing them to get a fright, which made Ron fall of the couch. Harry started giggling, he was giddy with happiness. It was perfect timing as well. Hermione had forced them to finish their assignment, and they had been snogging on the couch for about 15 minutes when Harry walked in on the two. "So, you two are finally together?" Harry asked, causing both his friends to blush.

"Yes Harry. I just asked her out and she said yes." Ron said, and turned to smile at his new girlfriend. Harry just couldn't help himself and said to Hermione: "Well, you aren't the only one with a boyfriend." Hermione shrieked and stood up to hug him. "That's wonderful Harry. Who is it? Seamus? Blaise?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm dating Draco." He said, his face saying it all.

"We are genuinely happy for you, Harry." Ron said, causing the other two to stare at one another in shock. "I mean it; after all you went through, nobody deserves to be happy more than you do, mate. If Malfoy makes you happy, then I can accept that."

Hermione looked proudly at her new boyfriend. Who would have thought that Ron could be sensible? Harry seemed rather pleased as well, but said an early goodnight to the two, leaving them alone to snog, and wishing the time would go by so that he could be with Draco again. The longer Harry was away from Draco, the less real it all felt, and by the time he thought it was sensible for him to sneak out, he was almost convinced that none of this afternoon had happened, and it all had just been a dream.

Draco was waiting in his room, he was anxious to see his lover. He could still see and feel the proof of Harry's presence. His chest was covered in hickeys, and his ass was still sore from being fucked so thoroughly. When he heard Harry enter, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Harry." Draco said into the dark, not being able to see the brunet, just hear him. "Wow you are loud. I could hear you coming a mile off." Draco joked. As Harry removed his cloak, he saw the marks on Draco's porcelain skin, and he walked right over and kissed the Slytherin.

"I missed you." Draco whispered against his lips, pulling on the buttons on his pyjama top. Draco was already in just his silk boxers, and he wanted to feel his boyfriend's body against his. "I almost can't believe this is real." Harry replied and smiled at him. They fell to the bed, kissing passionately, and before too long they were both hard. Draco decided to return the favour, and covered his lover's neck in hickeys, making Harry moan. "Fuck me." Harry said suddenly, and Draco was not about to refuse. That night Harry came crying out his boyfriend's name, and after Harry spelled them clean, they cuddled back up under the blankets and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The End.


End file.
